Grandpa was a Hero
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: On a cold winter's Night by a crackling Fire Four Small Boys sit intently and eaglerly listening as Kitty Reminised about the Days in Dodge and how Their Grandpa was a Hero!
1. Chapter 1

**"Grandpa Was A Hero" **

Usual Disclaimer: Just taking our Friends out to play, will put them back when I'm finished.

PT.1

Crackling sounds were coming from the fireplace. Sitting in the chair looking into the flames, tugging on the shawl pulling it tighter around her shoulders, then her fingers ever so slightly run over the design of the roses and then down to the fringe. Remembering the very day he gave it to her as a gift after a long trip away from home.

Glancing slightly out the window, she noticed it had begun to snow.

Then a small voice, "Tell us again, Grandma, tell us again the story about how you and Grandpa came here. And how you saved all your friends in Dodge City. Tell us again how Grandpa was a hero."

She now turned to look at the four little faces beaming up at her. "Oh, my precious little ones. Yes, your grandpa is a hero. He was always my hero."

The small boy at her feet was now jumping up and down with excitement. "Again, again. Please? Tell us again."

"Oh, alright, James. I'll tell you all again. But then it's off to bed with you. OK?"

"Ok, James answered, "we promise."

Now the four small boys huddled closer around her feet, eyes wide, full attention hanging on ever word.

…..So she began…

"It seems our country was changing fast. Back east the city life was at hustle and bustle pace that most of the  
west still wasn't used to. But more and more families were moving west to stake a claim, not only on land  
but a new life or a new way of life.

For some it was to make their fortunes in gold. And for the others,well, it was the dream. The dream of land. The dream of the life they have only read about in a book or just the dream of the unknown. Something they could build, build to leave as a legacy to their children.

Whatever it was, they were willing to pack up and forsake all and travel night and day for that dream.

With many slaves being freed, they too were traveling west as well as traveling up from the south. With help in some places from a man named Benjamin "Pap" Singleton. He was known to have assisted freed slaves and their families up from the Texas area. Also 900 families from the Missouri area. All headed towards Kansas.

Now Kansas had changed quite a bit as well.

Dodge City, Kansas. Dodge. It had grown. Oh, twenty to thirty years ago it was a dirty little cow town. It was a thriving, growing, busy, very civilized place to live. Hotel's and restaurant's, a school, church, shops, etc... There was even talk of a new way to communicate. It was called a telephone and it was invented by a man named Alexander Graham Bell. They had them in Abilene, Kansas. So, it shouldn't have been long before they were in Dodge too.

My business was still doing well, although I really don't know how many more years I wanted to stay in it. That is something that we'd had to think about. A lot had changed. We'd gotten older. It seemed that we had all fell into a sort of easy pattern, so to speak.

Matt, at the Marshal's office was looking forward to retiring. I didn't think I'd ever see that day.

Young Thad found himself a bride and they started a family. They lived just outside of town about a mile or so.

Newly also found himself a bride and had a family, oh, and now the title of Dr. O'Brien.

Festus still liked to go fishing and tantalize Ol' Doc and make regular visits to see Abelia and her children, although he wouldn't admit. He was sweet on her.

And Doc, he retired but he was still around to give advice whether we wanted it or not. So, Dodge was just 'Good Ol' Dodge'

Ummmmmmmmm! Or so we thought, until …

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2

"Grandpa was a Hero"

It was a usual morning. I could smell the aroma of fresh coffee coming from down stairs. Rudy had opened up. As I came down, your Pap-Pap Doc was coming in to join me for coffee and he was carrying the newspaper. I knew something had him stirred before I could even say good morning.

He was ranting. Of course, I thought, it was about the normal shenanigans between him and your Uncle Festus. But no, it was something he had read in the newspaper. There was no point in trying to get a word in so I just continued to sit, get comfortable and wait for him to tell me. Meanwhile Rudy brought us two cups along with a pot of coffee and a plate of hot sweet rolls as I waited for what was to come.

"Did you see this?" Waving the paper in the air. "Did you read this?"

"Well, Doc, no actually I haven't yet. Just what is in there that has you so all fire worked up?"

"Did Matt see this?"

Smiling, Kitty said, "I don't know, because I don't know what this is yet. Truthfully, Curly, the more you hang around Festus..."

Doc shot her a look. "Young lady. Don't you finish that remark."

Kitty now was chuckling, so much so that her body was shaking. "Well, Curly, are you gonna tell me or aren't you?" Staring at him with a smile and raised brow.

"Well, it's not good. It's not good at all."

"Oh, give me that Paper." As Kitty unfolded the paper, the headline caught her attention.

"Prison Break at Fort Leavenworth Federal Penitentiary"

Kitty's face went pale and fear washed across her eyes. "Oh, Curly! This isn't good at all!"  
She continued to read:

It's been reported, that several prisoners, exact count unknown at this time, planned and executed an escape  
yesterday. Several guards and the warden have been killed. These men are considered armed and extremely dangerous. The U.S. Army is on a search for the escaped convicts. Their destination is also unknown at this time.

"Doc, help yourself to another cup of coffee, I'll be right back."

"Where you off to, as if I didn't know?"

"Well, if you know then why'd you ask?" And she was out the door, headed across Front Street.

Festus came bumbling along. "Well, morning, Miz Kitty, where you be off to so early?"

"Festus, Matt in the office?"

"No, Ma'am. Matthew went over da' telegraph office, gonna git Barney to send off a telegram about sum yah-hoo he's a been a lookin' fur. Ya need um do ya? Trouble at da' Long Branch?"

Shaking her head, "Un-uh, Festus. I need you to go tell him I need to see him right away. It's important!"

"Yes um, I'll do er directly, Miz Kitty. Don't you worry."

Running into the telegraph office, "Matthew, Matthew. I'm sure glad I found you here. Miz Kitty sent me to git ya. Says it's important. She was plum worried sumthin awful. Says you should come quick like to the Long Branch."

"Was she ok?" Matt asked.

"Just worry'sum, like I said,"

"Thanks, Festus. Barney, find me when you get that answer, will ya?"

"Sure will, Marshal." Barney replied.

Matt was headed for the Long Branch, when he was stopped by two of the Willets Boys. "Marshal Dillon?"

"Well, morning boys."

"Morning, Marshal."

"What are you boys doing in town so early? Your folks with you?"

"No, Sir. We were just up at the Doc's office, but he ain't there. We was hopin' you'd be knowing where we can find um."

"Well, he's probably having coffee with Miss Kitty. Somebody sick?"

"Not sick, Sir. My sister Essie, her baby it's comin' and Momma Mabel been feelin' poorly. She sent us to git the Doctor."

"Come with me."

The two boys followed Matt into the Long Branch.

"Matt, am I glad to see you." Kitty said. "Matt have you seen this?" Handing him the newspaper. "Hello boys." She said. "What are you boys doing here so early?"

Quickly, they said, "Ma'am, Miss Russell, we need the Doc."

"Well what do you boys need?" Doc said standing up to look at them. "Are you sick, hurt?"

"No, it's Essie. The baby's a comin' and Momma Mabel sent us fur you."

"She did?"

"She's feelin' poorly, Doctor."

"Ok, come with me and I'll get my bag. Kitty, I may need you."

"Sure, Doc. Whatever you need."

The boys went with Doc.

"Matt, about the article…"

He could see the worried look in her eyes. Placing both hands on her shoulders, "Kit, you go with Doc. Leave this to me."

"Oh, yeah, right and I shouldn't worry."

Matt rolled his eyes and to himself said, 'What was I thinking?' "Kit, honey, let me handle this. Right now Doc needs you. Ok? I'll see what I can find out. I'll see you later?"

"Oh, Ok." Still with a worried look, "Matt?"

"Yeah, Kit, I know. I will."

Doc, Kitty and the two boys headed out of town to take care of both their patients.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3

"Grandpa Was a Hero"

At the Willets farm, Caleb Willets was wondering what had become of the boys and if they had found Doc Adams. Momma Mabel wasn't doing good at all. After all she wasn't a young woman. Caleb, didn't want the others to know he was worried so he was outside, trying to keep busy chopping wood.

Betsy, his wife of 25 years, was tending to Essie their daughter who now was in labor and had been for several hours. But it seemed that there was some problem. She was in a lot of pain and the baby didn't seem to be progressing as it should have been. She had already lost one baby the year before. It was stillborn. But being young, Doc saw no reason she couldn't try again and deliver a healthy baby.

Caleb was silently praying when he heard the sound of someone coming. When he turned, he saw Doc's buggy and noticed Kitty had come along. "Oh, Doctor Adams, I am so happy to see you, Sir."

"Caleb, it's gonna be ok. Kitty and I will handle things, you just relax."

"Can I help doctor?"

"No… well, yes you can. You can keep the young ones outside and bring some of that wood you're cutting in for heating up water. That's what you can do. We're gonna need lots of hot water."

"Sure thing, Doctor." And Caleb went right to work.

When they entered the house, Betsy greeted them both. "Doc, Miss Russell, so glad you're here."

"Betsy, everything's gonna be fine, and please, call me Kitty."

"Oh, I … I…"

"No, I insist." Kitty said.

"Well then, yes, Miss Kitty. What can I get you both?" Betsy asked. "Coffee, something to eat?"

"Oh, no, thank you, we're fine. Let's just see what we can do for Essie and Momma Mabel."

"Yes, Ma'am, I mean Miss Kitty."

Essie was in the back room; she was in a lot of pain and had a high fever. Doc looked at Kitty. She could see from the look in his eyes it wasn't good.

Then he began to examine her. "Kitty, we have a problem."

"What is it Doc?"

"This baby is breech."

"Oh, Doc. Can you…"

"Well, I'm gonna try to turn him but I'm gonna need your help."

"Sure, Doc, what do you need me to do?"

"I'm gonna need you to stay up there with her. This is gonna hurt her a bit. Try to keep her still."

Kitty sat up at the head of the bed, holding Essie in her arms, trying to comfort her.

As Doc did what he had to do, Essie let out a yell from the pain then blacked out.

"Doc, is she….?"

Doc looked at her. "She's ok. She's just unconscious."

"Poor thing." Kitty said. "Doc, did it work?"

"Yeah, I think I got him turned around. Now it's time to get him born into this world." A few minutes later… you could hear the cries of a bouncing baby boy. Essie and Jacob had a son.

Doc went out to talk to Jacob and suddenly, Kitty came out and said, "Doc, I need you in here."

When Doc returned to the room, Essie was still having contractions, and began to push and a minute later delivered a beautiful baby girl.

Doc was surprised. "Well what do you know?" He and Kitty looked at one another and just smiled. Now he walked out into the living room with the news of the second member of the family. Everyone was celebrating.

Now it was time for Doc to tend to Momma Mabel. When he entered her room, he looked at her tugging his ear, rubbing his upper lip.

Before he could say a word, she said, "OK, Medicine Man, what's got you so worried?"

Doc just huffed out a breath. "Who says I'm worried?"

"Remember, I know your tell sign." She answered. "Oh, don't worry about me I'm an old woman. It's just coming up on my time to go. I'm not scared. We all have a number you know? I lived a good clean life."

"Well, Momma Mabel, how about you let me see what I think about that? Maybe we can let you watch your two new arrivals grow up a little. What do you say?"

"Ok, do what you must." And she smiled at him.

"So, what is happening?"

"Oh, just this cough and I feel tired."

"How long have you felt like this?"

"About two weeks."

"Well, I think I can give you something to make you feel better."

"I just want to know that my family is settled before I go, Doc. That's all. That's my dream. And we've worked real hard on this place."

Doc smiled at her and said. "And you all have done a wonderful job. This farm looks great. Now you just rest. I'll come back in a few days to check on you or if you need me you send the boys. You understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Momma Mabel, the family's coming." Amos came running in. "They're here. They made it!"

Doc looked at him. "What's he mean?"

"We've been expecting them from Missouri. They free now. They came to live here now, like us."

"Well, that's just fine, Momma Mabel. That's just fine!"

This was the start of many of the families reaching Kansas from Missouri and the south, like Texas.

Kitty and Doc headed back toward Dodge after having dinner with the Willets. They insisted.

"Doc, what a wonderful surprise, wasn't it? Twins? And on the same day their family arrived."

"Kitty it sure was. Kitty, I'm sure glad Newly has finally finished his schooling."

"Why Curly?"

"I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile. I'm ready to retire."

"Retire? Oh, Curly… what... where will you go?"

"What? I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, I just thought…"

"No, I wouldn't leave you."

"Good, because I wouldn't let you." She gave him a huge SMIRK, then hugged him.

When they rode back into Dodge, the town was buzzing about the article in the newspaper. With special thanks to Burke and a few others, people were coming into town looking for Matt wanting answers. Wanting to know what he was going to do. Then when they realized he wasn't in town, they were all waiting in the Long Branch.

When Kitty and Doc walked in, all the chatter stopped.

"Miss Kitty?"

"Yes."

"Tell us, what's the Marshal gonna do?"

"Look, all of you. You're making a big fuss and we don't even know anything yet about what really happened. All you know is what some reporter wrote. You are all getting excited. Matt has gone to get information from the prison and the proper authorities."

Then chiming up to speak, Burke said, "Then is he gonna go after them? Is he? Huh? Is he? Will he go after them, Miss Kitty? Will he? Will he?"

"Oh, Burke. Will you sit down and shut up. Look we're all worried about the prison break but we can't panic. We have to keep our heads. Matt and the army know how to handle this. Just let them do their jobs. You all know Matt and have for…well for... Have you ever known him not to protect this town and all of you, even if it meant risking his own life? Well, have you?"

Finally, one man stood up and said, "She's right and if I remember correctly, Miss Kitty has risked her life for some people in this town, herself."

Suddenly, Burke got quiet and sat down.

"Doc just put his arm around Kitty. "Honey, let me buy you a drink."

"Thanks, Curly! I need one!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4

"Grandpa Was A Hero"

The four boys at her feet were now really engrossed as if they had never heard the story before. But they had heard many of them over and over again.

Kitty looked down on the four boys, smiling. Then giving them a slight wink.

And Adam said quickly, "Keep going, Grandma. We want to hear more. We're not tired, really we're not."

"Oh, I know," she said. "You just don't want to go to bed young man."

Then she continued on.

"Ok…

It was a three days later when Festus came riding back into Dodge. Matt had sent him back to make sure he could prepare for what may happen. Matt had still been in Leavenworth and then was going to work with the army to arrange what needed to be done.

Festus would go and get Newly and any available man to deputize them. But now the problem was, most men didn't want to leave their families. For two reasons. One being they didn't want to leave the women un-protected and two there was a storm headed through the Kansas area. It had come across the wire and the news spread fast.

Out at Fort Leavenworth, Matt and the army colonel had calculated that ten hardened criminals had escaped. And Matt figured, there were at least six of them that he had put in there. This wasn't good at all. Four of the six were part of Jude Bonner's Dog Soldiers.

Matt sat thinking to himself. "What on earth do I tell Kitty? If they head for Dodge, which I know they most likely will, I can't let her go through that again. I just can't."

Matt decided to head back toward Dodge with the hope that he may come across them and in the meantime figure out what he would tell Kitty.

Festus had ridden to Newly's place and explained to him what was happening. But while they were in the house talking, they heard a scream coming from the barn. It was Amy, Newly's wife. She had gone out to get eggs from the chickens.

Both men ran at the sounds of her screams. But were stopped before they could enter the barn.

"Not one more step or I blow your head off"

As Newly and Festus turned to see who was talking, two men were holding guns at the back of their heads.

"Nice and easy, boys. I'll have your guns."

Slowly they dropped their guns to the ground. Newly then asked, "Where's Amy?"

"The little lady's entertaining right now boys." And he laughed.

The fire of rage was filling in Newly's face. "You animals. You touch one hair on her head and I'll…"

It don't look like you be doin' nutin'."

As the man looked away, Newly threw a punch and grabbed for his gun while Festus ran into the barn to try and help Amy, disrupting what was about to happen.

Now, all five of the men were in a brawl. Amy ran to get out of the way, she had been hurt from the beating she took. Eventually, two of the men took off and the one that was left, Festus and Newly tied up.

Riding as quick as they could, the two came upon a farm house and figured they could hide there for a while, rest and get food, etc.

Newly figured, it was a good idea to take Amy into Dodge. If he was going to help Matt, he didn't want  
her to be alone. He knew she would have plenty of people with her in town. Kitty would take good care of her.

As they were riding into town, Newly had Amy lay in their wagon. "Amy, honey, we'll have Doc check you out when we get there. Ok?"

"Newly, you're a doctor."

"I know, but I'll feel better knowing Doc see's you. Please humor me."

"Oh, ok, but I am ok, you know. I was just really scared."

"I'm sorry, Amy. You just lay still and relax. Ok?"

Festus looked over at them. "Miz Amy, we'll take good care of you. You kin plum de' count on dat."

"Thank you, Festus."

As they pulled into town, Kitty saw them. "Newly, Festus, what happened? Oh, Amy, honey, are you alright? You poor dear."

"Miss Kitty, is Doc around?"

"I'm right here." He said coming out behind Kitty.

"Doc, I need you to look Amy over."

"What happened?"

"Three of those convicts were out at our place and…."

"Oh, Newly." Kitty said holding a hand over her mouth. Her eyes went straight to Amy. She leaned into her close. "Honey, did they…?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Are you …?"

Amy shook her head. "I think everything is still ok but I want to talk to Doctor Adams first."

"Come on, let's get you up stairs."

Doc, Kitty and Amy went up to Doc's office. Kitty helped Amy get situated then Doc looked at the two  
women. "Ok, you two want to let me in on the conversation?"

"Curly, Amy's worried."

"Doc, I haven't said anything to Newly just yet but I think I may be pregnant and I don't know if...well if…."

"Don't you get ahead of yourself, let me examine you first, then we go from there. Ok?"

With tears in her eyes she shook her head in agreement.

Kitty rubbed her shoulders. "Just relax. Everything is going to be just fine. Doc, is the best. Who do you think taught Newly?"

Amy just smiled.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5

"Grandpa Was A Hero"

Kitty looked down at the boys listening so intently, glancing occasionally over her shoulder out the window at the snow falling now heavier by the hour. But there inside, the fire still burned toasty warm.

"Well, boys." She continued…

Within the hour, heavy winds began to pick up, dust and dirt flying in every direction. Folks were scattering. The shop and business owners were trying to close up and secure whatever they could.

If they were feeling it in town, what about the families on farms and ranches? They didn't have the benefit of the warning the town's folk had.

Pap-Pap Doc, Uncle Festus, Uncle Newly and I were thinking about your Grandpa being out on the prairie."

At this point little Adam crawled up into Kitty's lap. "Grandma, Grandpa is smart and he had Buck. They knew what to do." And he giggled.

"Yes, sweetheart, you are so right." Leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Now, even though the storm was headed straight for us, so were some of the escape prisoners."

"Really, Grandma?"

"Let Grandma tell the story, Adam." James blurted out.

And just as Kitty said, that was what happened. Four of the escaped prisoners were headed for Dodge.  
Their target was Matt Dillon. Their goal was to make him pay by any means possible.

Winds picking up at massive speed, seemed to be more of a reason for the two men who ran from Amy and Newly's place to stop when they came across a quiet farm house. Didn't seem like anyone was around. They pretended to be two traveler's looking for shelter from the up coming storm, when they saw what looked to be a woman alone. But as they came closer, it turned out to be a young girl of about fourteen to fifteen years old.

Calling out for her momma as they approached.

"There a problem lil' lady?"

"Who are you? What do you want here?" The young girl questioned them.

"Whoa,.Lil' Miss. We're just passin' through and noticed a storm comin' on. We was hopin fur some shelter."

Something didn't feel right. She was already scared, not knowing where her Momma was, but now these two gave her an uneasy feeling. "You need to move on. I need to find shelter and …." Now she stopped and thought again. Just wanting to get away from them and find her momma. "Oh, go on." She said. "Go in, I just need to check the barn."

As they dismounted their horses one man started to follow her. "Need help, honey?"

"No! I mean, no thank you. I just want to make sure things are secure." As she entered the barn, she waited to see if they went in the house. She knew she had to find her momma now and get into the storm shelter. When she saw one of them coming towards the barn, she hid, and when she had the chance, started to run. The winds were now too strong. The barn started to collapse just as she started to come out from hiding, there he was waiting.

Quickly grabbing her up in his arms. "Where you going in such a hurry?"

"Let me go!" Hitting him with her fist. "Let me go!"

"Easy now, just want to make you feel safe, honey girl."

Just then the barn came tumbling down. The twister was whipping at full force. It was wide and strong. What seemed like hours, was actually just a matter of minutes. Suddenly all was quiet on the farm. But then a slight movement and a light cry out for help. But there was no answer.

Then moving slowly, brushing herself off, trying to move she looked around only to see everything leveled. Then she cried aloud. "Momma, Momma, where are you?" Then tears began to fall as she noticed beside her the body of the man who had grabbed her just before the barn came crumbling down. He was now dead.

She made her way free of the rubble. Limping and favoring her arm and shoulder, she surveyed the property.  
Then, she came across what now brought on total hysteria, the body of her momma, lying by the well.

Apparently she was running to try and make it to the shelter, but not before trying to find her daughter, and with the strong wind was hit by a flying board from the porch.

Now the girl was all alone. In a daze, she began walking slowly. She needed to find help. She had no family, and no home.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6

"Grandpa Was A Hero"

Amy remained at Doc's office while Newly and Festus were trying to do their best to stop what was looking to be a picture of panic amongst the town folks. Winds were whipping up stronger.

Doc and Kitty had set a plan to use the Long Branch as a place to take care of any who needed help if and when the time came.  
Doc, tugging at his ear and rubbing his mustache, let out an exhale. "Kitty, I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Curly, I'm sure glad you haven't made your announcement to retire just yet."

"Well, honey, I'm not a young man anymore, you know that."

"Oh, Curly, you haven't lost a thing. You've always been up to date on your knowledge of medicine and keeping your bag just so and you're prepared for anything that comes up. I've always had faith in you, and you know that."

Shaking his head, "Well, thank you, honey. I appreciate you saying so. But we all knew there'd come a day when I'd take down my shingle. I'm getting old, Kitty, getting old."

Kitty, pouting and then wrapping her arms around the Man who was as close as a father to her for better then half her life and kissing him on the cheek, "Well, Curly, I plan on having you around for a long time. You hear me?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He said with a smile.

Kitty headed over to the Long Branch. The wind nearly carried her down the boardwalk. As she entered through the batwing doors, Rudy and the girls had been trying to rearrange the tables and chairs so that they could make the room as useful as Doc and Kitty wanted it.

But, they were acting strange. "Rudy, I want to thank you and the girls for getting things ready and…" Then she noticed Rudy wasn't looking at her while she was talking, but past her. And the girls were sticking together. "Rudy? What is it? Rudy, I'm talking to you."

Just then a voice from behind her, "Well, well, well. So Dillon was talkin' true. Looky here, Jennings. Shame ol' Jude ain't here. Git a look at this. Red done cleaned up real good after all the fun she done had with us."

Laughing aloud, "Ya think she done fixed up special jest fur us?" Still laughing.

Kitty felt the lump in her throat. She could hear her own words in her head. "Oh my, God, not again please." But trying not to let them see the fear in her eyes. She could see them moving towards her but as much as she wanted to move, her feet were frozen to the floor.

Then anger replaced fear. "What are you doing here? What do you want?" Every inch of her was trembling… she was hoping it didn't show.

"Now, Red, it's been a long time. Is that any way to greet your guests?"

"You're no guest." She yelled out. "You belong in prison. No, you belong at the end of a rope just like Bonner."

As he reached out to grab her, she stepped back. "Don't you touch me. Don't you ever touch me." Then she looked up and two more entered the room, one from outside and one from upstairs.

"No sign of Dillon." Said the one coming in the door.

Kitty's eyes went straight to the one coming down the stairs. "What are you doing up there?"

"Just found me a girl hiding up in that big room." He had Beth by the arm.

"Let her go." Kitty yelled. Beth looked scared. "She's just a child, let her go."

"Hey, where's that ol' saw bones at? We gonna need him. I got me a bullet in my shoulder, need him to take it out?"

"Shame it wasn't a few inches over." She said sarcastically.

"Hey, barkeep, bring us some whiskey, make it quick. The good stuff too. We know something as fancy as Red here has good stuff."

Rudy brought the bottles to the table.

Then Jennings grabbed Beth and tried to pull her on his lap. "Come here, honey. Maybe you be a bit more friendly."

Kitty, tightening her lips and the anger rising in her more she grabbed his arm. "I said leave her alone."

Quickly he pushed her to the wall, holding her by the throat. "Think you best control that temper, Red. You forget what we can do to ya."

While he was still holding her by the throat, she starred straight into his eyes. "I said, leave her alone."

"Hey, Loomis, you think this one's her kid or somethin'?"

Her stare could have burned a hole in him. All the while, keeping a mind to where Beth was.

"Don't worry, Red. We still gonna have fun with you too."

"The hell you are! I'll kill you first."

Jennings noticed the door to the office. "Come on, Red. Let's me and you have a private party. Wanna come Loomis? There's enough fur both of us. Red's a lot a woman."

Beth yelled, "KITTY!"

One of the other's grabbed Beth, but Rudy quickly pulled the shotgun from behind the bar. "Hold it right there. Move and I'll shoot."

Festus was out on Front Street and heard the noise vaguely. The wind was so loud.

"Rudy it's alright," Kitty said. "I'll handle this." She walked to the back office knowing she could distract them. When they entered the office, "Drink boys?"

"Sure, Red."

As she went to the whiskey, she slid the drawer open in front of her. Inside was a gun that she kept there. Small but useful. When she turned around, to hand Jennings the glass, she also pulled the gun. "Don't move or I'll shoot."

"Now, Red, you're not gonna use that lil' ol' thing."

"Don't bet on that." She said giving him a smirk. "Now put down the guns and kick them over here."

As he did he grabbed at her and they began to wrestle over the gun. They could hear the scuffle from the other room then a shot and another!

Festus was headed towards Doc's when he thought he heard what sounded like a shot. Then a wagon came down the street. "Festus, Festus!"

"What'ca yelling at?"

"I found this little girl out on the road. She looks like she's in shock. She's banged up something fierce. I wanted to get her up to Doc's."

Festus looked at her with a look of shock. "Oh, my. You jest stay in the buggy lil' girl. Doc. Doc." Rushing through the office door.

Doc was reading a journal, trying to find information on something to help a patient. Then the door flew open and he heard Festus. "What in thunder?"

"Doc, you gotta' help' her. I don't know what done happened to her, Doc, but a farmer fella' done brung her in on his wagon. He found her on the road."

"Oh, Mary. Mary, honey, what's happened to you?"

She just stared into space.

"Festus, find Kitty for me. She'll be at the Long Branch. Tell her to come quick."

"I'll do er' Doc, I'll do er' directly!

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7

"Grandpa Was A Hero"

Matt and Colonel Forbes were just outside Dodge, having no idea what was taking place in town. They were accompanied by a few soldiers. The rest of the troops were scattered across the state searching for the convicts.

It was taking them a bit longer the usual to reach town due to the strong winds. But they were only about another hour or two out.

Festus' came running thru the batwing doors. "Miz Kitty, Miz Kitty, come quick. Ol' Doc needs ya."

Beth pulled loose from the man that had her by the arm. "Uncle Festus." She ran to him in tears.

"Now, now Beth, this here lil' ol' storm is gonna pass. I promise ya. Don't you be a worrin' yur little head bout it."

"No, it's them." And she started to point to the men.

"Wait right there whiskers. Take another step and somebody's gonna git it."

"Yeah, and it just might be you. Who are you yahoos? Rudy, what's a goin' on up in here?"

"Don't know for sure Festus. Miss Kitty seems to know them."

Then Festus asked. "Where is Miz Kitty anyways?"

"Festus she was in the office with their friends, then we heard shots." Beth said crying.

"If'n you harmed one hair on Miz Kitty's head, I'm gonna git on you like ugly on a ape."

Festus headed for the office only to run straight into Loomis who was holding his stomach. "She shot me. Red shot me." And he fell on the floor.

Beth yelled out for Kitty but no answer came back.

"I warned you." Festus rushed in stepping over Loomis, who was curled up in pain, yelling for help. "Miz Kitty, you alright in here?"

When Festus opened the door, he saw Jennings, sitting on the floor holding Kitty's leg. "Now, Red, see you shouldn't have went and did that, ya see?"

"Git yur hands off of her for I shoot ya."

"She already did shoot me." He said.

"Good fur her. Now move yur own self over away from Miz Kitty. Rudy, come in here I need yur help."

Meanwhile the other two said, "We're gone." They took Beth with them.

"Rudy, git you some help and take these two yahoos to the jail so's I kin git Miz Kitty up to Doc."

"Sure, Festus."

"Miz Kitty, now you jest let me help ya now ok?"

"Festus, Beth and the girls?"

"I'll take care of them. First I'll git you to Doc."

When they came out of the office, the girls told them the other men left and with Beth.

"Oh, no, Festus, I have to find her."

"Miz Kitty, I'll be doin' that directly. You need Doc."

"Festus, no."

"Don't be an arguing shemale."

"But, Fes…"

"Now Miz Kitty, Matthew made me his deputy. Let me do my job."

"Festus, bring her back."

"I will. You can be sure, I will."

Festus had one of the town men help Kitty up the stairs to Doc's. He knew Kitty well.

"Jake, please, I can walk."

"No, Ma'am, you've been shot in that leg. I can carry you. Besides, Miss Kitty, the Marshal wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well I…"

"Just let me, please?"

"Oh, alright." So he carried her up.

Doc heard the footsteps and voices and opened the door to see what was going on. "Jake? Kitty? What in thunder?"

"Oh, Doc, it's a long story."

"Do I look like I'm going anywhere?" He asked looking at her with a stern expression.

Then Jake said, "Doc, she's been shot in the leg."

"Shot? When? And by who?"

And just as she was about to answer his questions she looked over at the table, surprised. "MARY?"

"Yes. It's Mary. That's why I sent for you."

"You did?"

"Yes, I sent Festus for you."

"He didn't tell me about Mary? I guess he was going to until he saw me like this and then he went after Beth."

"After Beth? What are you talking about? Kitty, maybe you better start from the beginning."

"Well, yeah, maybe. Well, when I left here earlier, and got back to the Long Branch, there were four of the escaped prisoners there. And of all things they were Bonner's Dog Soldiers. One of them found Beth up in my room. He was harassing her. So I was trying to distract them from her and the girls? I thought Rudy and the girls could get out somehow."

"Oh, Kitty."

"Doc, I just had to do something."

"Honey, after what they did to you…."

"Well, it almost worked. I had two of them follow me to my office. I knew I had a gun in there and I shot them both. They're alive but Festus has them in jail."

"Yes and you have a bullet in your leg." He was shaking his head at her.

"Well, it's not the worst I've been through."

"Is that so, young lady? Tell me about it."

"Ok, Doc, I'm sorry. When we came out the other two were gone and took Beth with them. So Festus went after them. I wanted to but he wouldn't let me."

"Good. Now let me see that leg. Come on put that pretty leg up here. After all these years, still pretty."

"Oh, Doc, don't you get cute with me."

"I've asked you a hundred times to marry me, Kitty, but you'd rather wait it out for that over grown lug of a civil servant."

That drew a smile to her face. "Doc, tell me now. What happened to Mary?"

"Don't know."

"Doc, is she hurt bad?"

"Shoulder's dislocated, wrist broken and her leg's banged up pretty bad but that's not what worries me the most. Kitty, she hasn't said a word since she was brought in. She just hums and stares."

"Doc, maybe I can talk to her."

"Well, that was my thought but you're not gonna do anything till I fix that leg of yours, young lady."

"But, Doc…"

"Now you hear me. You might scare that big lug of a Marshal in this town, but I'm your doctor and I say you will follow my orders. And I won't hear any argument. You got that? Mary's not going anywhere and I know how you feel about her."

"Doc?" Kitty's eyes filled with tears. "Maylee?"

"Honey, I'm not sure but I don't think it's good."

"Oh, Curly."

"Now let me get you taken care of. Please?"

With tears streaming down her face, she agreed. Doc proceeded to do what he had to but Kitty's attention was on Mary the whole time, besides thinking about Festus out looking for Beth.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8

"Grandpa Was A Hero"

Just as Matt and Colonel Forbes were riding down Front Street, several people were racing to tell him about Beth and what had taken place in The Long Branch. But, not everyone knew for sure the identity of the Men who had escaped.

Matt and the colonel had seen some of the destruction on their way into town but were glad to see they 'd made it there before it hit town. Burke, forcing his way to the front of the crowd, yelled. "Marshal, Marshal, those men. They shot her. It happened again. They shot her!"

"Burke, for crying out loud, what are you carrying on about?"

"Miss Kitty! They shot her. Those animals from before, Bonner's men, they're here in Dodge."

Matt darted for the Long Branch. "Burke get out of the way."

"She's not there. She's at Doc's. Jake Worth carried her up."

Matt just pushed him aside and took two steps at a time, bursting in the door. "Doc? Kitty?"

"Just one cotton picking minute." Doc said. "This happens to be a doctor's office where I treat sick patients… and right now I happened to have three who need my undivided attention. Now I know this for all other purpose's is your town, Marshal, but this is still my office."

"Burke said Kit…"

"Oh, Burke huh?"

"Well Doc?"

"Yeah, Kitty's here. But, first, so, is Amy."

"Newly's Amy?"

"Yeah, and Mary Bains. Matt we've had a lot of trouble while you've been gone."

"What happened Doc?" Well, just sit down here and I tell you."

"No, wait where's Kitty?"

"She's in the back with Mary. Now, Matt, a few of those prisoners were out at Newly and Amy's place. They roughed her up a bit. Festus and Newly too. But they're fine."

"And Amy?"

"I think with some rest and TLC she'll be fine too. Matt, she's expecting. Newly doesn't know yet."

"What happened to Kitty and Mary?"

"Mary we're not sure about?"

"Doc, I think I may know."

"You think?"

"The Colonel and I passed the Bains place, or what was their place, on the way into town. It's gone Doc."

"Matt, I think Maylee is also. A farmer and his family brought Mary in. They found her walking on the road.  
Matt, she's in shock. She hasn't said a word. Kitty's in the back with her."

"Good. Then Burke was wrong?"

"What?"

"Burke. He came up to us when we came in to town carrying on about Bonner's Dog soldier's being in the Long Branch and…." Matt saw Doc turn and walk away from him. "Doc, was he right?"

"Matt, I need you to sit down."

"Doc, where is Kitty?"

Then there she was in the doorway. "I'm here, Cowboy." She was holding onto the doorframe.

"Kit…?"

"I'm ok, but, Matt, we need to talk. Doc, can you give us a minute?"

Matt helped her to the chair. Kit, honey, what happened?"

"It's nothing much. It's just a scratch."

"I heard that Dr. Russell." Doc said from the other room.

"Kit…"

Matt, listen to me, please. It's important."

"I know it is, honey."

"No, Cowboy, it's not about me. It's Beth."

"Beth/"

"Yeah. Cowboy, I'm sorry. I know I promised I'd protect her. I didn't know they'd leave with her. With the storm coming, I… I…"

"Kitty, it's ok. It's not your fault."

"Oh, Matt. Two of them are in the jail. Festus went after them. I wanted to go but he wouldn't let me and well…"

Shaking his head. "Good, I'm glad."

"Matt, we have to find her." Her eyes were filling with tears as she looked at him.

"Ahhh, Kit, don't… don't cry. I'll find Beth."

"Bring her home, Cowboy. Bring her home, please." She tried to stand up.

Matt wiped away the tears sliding down her cheek. "I promise."

"Matt, tell her... tell her I'm…"

"She knows."

"Oh, and tell her…"

"She knows that too. We both do." He kissed her and was back out the door.

"Doc?"

"Yes, Kitty?"

"Maybe I should come back and sit with Mary."

"Yeah, maybe. We wouldn't want that scratch to break open, now would we?"

"Oh, be quiet you. I don't need Matt worrying about me, when he needs to find Beth."

"Oh, Ok." Doc just smiled.

Doc and Newly had moved Amy over to Ma Smalley's now that she was feeling stronger. Ma agreed to keep an eye on her. Kitty was sitting beside Mary, holding her hand. Looking at the beautiful young girl she had grown into. She could hardly believe it was fifteen years since Matt first knocked on her door in the middle of the night with a squirming blanket.

She remembered it like it was yesterday, when she opened the door.

"Hi, Kitty."

"Matt. What's that?"

He handed her the bundle and said: "Trouble! I'll see you in the morning. Good night, I need some sleep."

"Well, sweetheart, you weren't trouble at all. But, take it from me if you were in the wild with Matt…. Enough said. Mary, sweetheart, I never stopped loving you and I've always wanted the best for you. And I think my decision to take you to your Momma was the right one at the time. I don't know what happened to you out there, but I want you to know, I will always be here for you. In whatever way you need me to be. You were almost mine once. And I've always been grateful to your Momma for letting me stay a part of your life." Kitty moved off the chair and over to the bed and lifted Mary so that she could hold her. Laying her head on her chest and enfolding her in her arms, Kitty was humming to her.

Then suddenly she felt two arms slide around her and tighten and begin to hum with her. Then she heard Mary say, "Momma's gone. Men… Scared…. No home."

Kitty just held her tight. She knew she understood Momma gone, and no home but she wasn't sure what she meant by men and scared. But she didn't want to question her, not just yet.

"Ok, boys, what going on here?"

"Grandma's telling us stories about grandpa and her long, long ago."

"Momma, don't let these boys tire you out."

"Oh, sweetheart, they're not. They enjoy the stories of your father and I enjoy making them happy."

"Momma, it's snowing."

"Yes, I saw that."

"Oh, I see you lit Daddy's lamp."

"Always."

"Where were we now?"

"You were holding Mary."

"That's right. Well, then…

Pap-Pap Doc and I could hear a loud sound coming from outside. It sounded just like a big train coming right down the middle of Front Street and well it might as well have been. It was a huge twister. Things were flying everywhere, buildings were coming apart and wagons were being tossed. Everyone was so scared.

Mary began to cry heavily in my arms. It was making her remember what had happened out at her farm. She even started to scream, so loud it was all I could do to hold her still. Glass was shattering. It had started to rain. I tried to get her down onto the floor and into a corner so we wouldn't be hit by flying objects.

"Mary, sweetheart, it's alright we're gonna be alright. I have you. Just hold on, honey, I'm right here."  
She was now on my lap. The wound on my leg was bleeding but she was trembling and still screaming. It was likely no one had made it very far out of town. Festus had been searching for the day and night and realized they were still within the Dodge city limits. Matt and the colonel doubled back.

As the twister, began to subside there were very few buildings in viable condition. Everything was crumbling. Just as Matt and the colonel were coming back into town, Matt spotted Festus.

"Matthew, I think I followed them other two that took Beth. They be in that ol' shack betwixt the old freight yard.

Meanwhile, Jennings and Loomis managed to pick the lock on their cell during the commotion and being so determined, not to be arrested again, needed a distraction.

Loomis smiled at Jennings. "We didn't ride with Jude and not learn nuttin'. I got me an idea that would make ol' Jude proud.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT. 9

"Grandpa Was A Hero"

Matt, Festus and Colonel Forbes headed towards the old shack by the abandon freight yard. And just as they approached it they could hear Beth arguing with the two men inside.

Forbes looked at Matt. "Dillon, I don't know the women in your life all that well, but I…"

Festus jumped to respond. "Colonel, they's the bestest women you'd ever know'd and the plum prettiest two women you'd laid you eye balls on. Why Miz Kitty is the prettiest redheaded woman you ever did see. And well Missy Beth, she's pretty her ownself. And everybody in Dodge loves em."

"Deputy, begging your pardon, I didn't mean to offend."

"Well, then don't."

Matt just rolled his eyes.

"Matt, Deputy Hagen mentioned Miss Kitty. Kitty Russell?"

"Yes, Colonel?"

"These men they were the same ones from the Jude Bonner gang?"

"The same, not all were sentenced to hang."

"Is she…"

"Oh, yes. She'll be fine, so she says. Colonel, I've learned not to argue with Kitty."

The closer they got to the building, the louder they could hear Beth yelling. Matt was thinking to himself. "And to think, she not Kitty's daughter." Shaking his head.

The three surrounded the building quickly after seeing them thru a window, or what was left of one. Matt signaled to Festus then kicked in the door. "Drop the guns. And Beth hit the floor to get out of the line of fire." Matt shot one and Festus the other. Both were dead. Beth ran to Matt. "Daddy." Hugging him.

"Ok, honey, are you ok? Did they hurt you, or did you hurt them?"

"Daddy!"

Matt just hugged her tight.

"Daddy, is Kitty alright?"

"Sure, honey. She's worried about you."

"Daddy, I'm sorry I didn't help her. I wanted to but she wouldn't let me. I'll explain…"

"Beth, you don't have to explain Kitty to me. Beth, we love you. Let's get you home. As they walked down the street, "Oh, Dad? You might want to rephrase that. Look."

Dodge was now looking much like a ghost town.

As they arrived back to what was the main part of town, most folks were trying their best to pitch in together and salvage whatever and as much as possible. Part of the Long Branch was still standing, so they used that as a first aid station.

Mr. Jonas' store was pretty much gone so he was donating food and supplies to whoever needed it.

Doc's office was now leveled, so he was working out of the Long Branch.

Many of the local farmers and ranchers were now coming into town because some had no homes left to stay in. This was fine for now, it wasn't winter. Many figured they have to try to rebuild or leave.

When Beth saw Kitty, who refused to stay put, she ran calling her name. "Kitty!"

"Oh, Beth, honey, you're alright." Hugging her. "Honey, easy, I need to breath."

"And to sit." Said the voice from behind her.

"Oh, Doc. I can't. There's too much to be done."

"Matt?"

"I give up. I have yet to decide if it's the red hair, being a woman…"

"Hey, watch that." She and Beth said in unison.

"Or just being around you too long." Matt just laughed.

"Matt, we have an awful lot of people inside with injuries."

"Ummm."

"Matt, can I talk to you alone?" They walked away from the others.

"What is it?"

"Matt, it's Mary. She hasn't said much but, it's something she did say that's bothering me."

"What's that, Kit?"

"Before the twister hit town, I was sitting holding her in Doc's office and suddenly she started mumbling, Momma gone."

"Well, Kit…"

"No, Matt, wait. Then she said, men and scared and no home. Well I understand the Momma gone part and the no home part, but, Matt, what do you think she meant by men and scared?"

"Did you ask her?"

"Oh no. I didn't want to push her. Matt,what if something awful happened out there? Do you think any of these men were there?"

"Could be, Kitty. Could be."

"Poor baby. Oh, Matt."

Suddenly Kitty felt someone behind her, grabbing onto her. "Miss Kitty, scared, scared."

"Mary, sweetheart, I'm right here. You're ok. Nothing's going to hurt you."

Mary wrapped her arms around Kitty and wouldn't let go. "Your baby… scared…"

"Oh, Matt."

"It's going to be ok, Kitty. We'll make it ok,"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT.10

"Grandpa was a Hero"

Matt had now realized that Jennings and Loomis were free. Not what he needed and certainly not what he wanted to tell Kitty. But he knew he'd have to for her own safety as well as the girls. What would they do next? They didn't know yet that the other two were dead, but it wouldn't be long before they'd know.

Kitty, Ma Smalley, Doc and Beth were trying their best to take care of all the injured coming in. Kitty noticed Doc was severely drained. He hadn't slept much what with giving round the clock care to so many. "Curly, please go into the office and lie down in there. You're no good to anyone if you get sick yourself. Ma, Beth and I can handle things out here. And Newly is here now. Please, Curly, for me."

Rubbing his upper lip, "Oh well, just for you. And he kissed her cheek and slowly walked to what was left of the back room.

Kitty couldn't go far without Mary on her heels. Ma noticed and said to Kitty, "What are you gonna do about her, Miss Kitty?"

"Oh, give her time. She's been through a lot, Ma. And besides, I don't mind her being with me. You know, she's always had a special place in my heart."

"Kitty, you are something else. You'd like us all to think you're tough as nails, but deep down you're an ol' softy."

"Is that so?"

"I've always said you have a heart of gold."

"Oh, Ma!"

Matt was scoping around town for Jennings and Loomis when he decided to stop by the Long Branch, knowing he had to do the one thing he dreaded. Tell Kitty these two were running around free again.

"Well, what can we do for you, Cowboy?"

"Kit, I need to talk to you over here, alone."

"Okay."

"Do you think you can shake Mary?"

"Matt?"

"Just a few minutes?"

"Okay. Ma, do you think you can keep an eye on Mary? Matt needs to talk to me alone."

"Sure, Miss Kitty."

"Kit, I just came from the jail. Jennings and Loomis, they're loose."

"What? How?"

"During the twister I guess. I don't want you to worry, I just want you to know."

"Oh yeah, thanks."

"Just keep your eyes open. Be aware, please?"

"Ok, Matt. Be…"

"I know, Kit, I will."

For a few days, there were no signs of the two. Matt figured maybe they ran. But then again they wanted revenge. They were laying low.

Clean-up was starting to come along, then as it was coming on nightfall Matt, Kitty and a few others were sitting exhausted at a table.

They heard screams. First it was for, "HELP! HELP!" But then it was worse. Next what they heard was, "HELP FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

When they all ran outside, in what would have been darkness was now the light of flames! Flames everywhere! Wherever there was a pile of wood, there was a fire!

"Oh, Matt. Now what?"

Everyone, from everywhere, came and started to get buckets of water, forming lines where needed. Smoke was filling the air. People were coughing and choking, their eyes were burning.

Some were trying to get together all the children and women that needed to be moved and move them to just outside of town. As well as the ones that were sick or hurt. This was difficult because even the wagons in town were burning.

"Matt, do you think they did this?"

"Kitty, yes, but I can't be sure. Someone had to. This didn't start on it's own.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

PT.11

"Grandpa Was A Hero"

Everyone had worked all through the night but finally, by dawn, all that could be seen was clouds of smoke and ashes and cinders. The only places left standing were buildings made of brick. And a few shells of buildings.

Mostly everyone now had collapsed from exhaustion. As bad as things seemed, Matt, Kitty and a few others had managed to save all the people in town.

Matt, Kitty and Jake Worth were sitting, leaning against the office at the jail when both men looked at Kitty. "Are you alright?"

"Who me? Couldn't be better." Then she looked down at herself, shaking her head. "What I wouldn't give for a nice hot bath? I'd offer to buy you gents a drink but it looks as though the Long Branch is closed!"

"Well, Miss Kitty, my place is still standing or at least it was yesterday. I'd be more then happy to supply you with the means to that hot bath." Jake offered.

"Out of nowhere, she started to laugh. "Jake, I thank you kindly but something tells me this day ain't over just yet."

Both Matt and Jake stood putting out a hand to Kitty. "Ma'am."

"Why, thank you, Cowboy. I think it's time to assess the damage and collect the girls."

"Matt, Miss Kitty, allow me to take the girls out to my place. I'll see that they're both looked after till you are done here."

"I appreciate that Jake." Matt said. "And Kitty, you should go too."

"Not a chance, Cowboy."

As they started to cross the street, they noticed Doc headed in their direction. "Matt! That way!"

Quickly Matt turned and saw both Jennings and Loomis coming out into the middle of the street, headed straight for them. Throwing his arm out in front of Kitty he said, "Jake, keep her back."

"Matt, no!"

Jake grabbed hold of Kitty, not letting her pull away from him.

"Jake let go, please."

"Dillon! We're here, Dillon." Jennings was now laughing. "Jude said he'd get you. You may have sent him and Virgil to the rope, but we finished what he set out to do. We avenged him. And when we gun you down, Red is ours. This time we'll have her and your little girl."

Now there was blood in Matt's eyes. "Well, here I am. Come get me."

"Matt, no! Please!" Kitty was still struggling to get free from Jake's grip.

Doc was also telling Matt to keep his head. "Matt remember, the badge!"

Beth and Mary were coming up behind Doc unbeknownst to any of them. "Daddy!"

"Beth stay back."

"Daddy, we love you. Be careful."

While Jennings started to draw and Matt was returning fire, Loomis aimed a gun at the girls and without any thought, Kitty backed up and grabbed Jake's gun and fired, yelling, "Not my girls!"

Both men were now on the ground. Jennings was dead. Loomis was holding his stomach.

As Matt walked over to Kitty, Loomis tried to shoot again. Beth yelled, "Daddy, behind you!"

Matt fired again, killing him.

"Matt, I'm sorry, she grabbed it before I knew what happened." Jake said.

"Kitty, are you alright?"

"Yeah." The girls ran to Kitty and Matt and Kitty was hugging them both. "Yeah, I am now."

Matt wasn't about to say anything to her at this point. "Doc, is everyone alright out there?"

"I think so, for now. Most are tired or were over taken by the smoke and fumes but with time…"

They all stood together in the center of what was once Front Street. Matt looked at Kitty. "I guess my report can wait a bit."

"Daddy, what are we going to do now?" Beth asked.

Mary spoke, saying, "NO HOME"  
Kitty turned and cupped her face in her hands. Mary, sweetheart, you will always have a home. I promise you that. Always."

"Miss Kitty," Beth asked, "your business?"

She just smiled and gave her a wink. "I'll rebuild. What is important is that we are all ok."

Then Matt added, "No, together and OK!"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

PT.12

"Grandpa Was a Hero"

Little Adam was still all wide eyed. "Grandma, there wasn't any more Dodge City?"

"Ahhh, darling. After a week or so of resting up the first plan was to get to work."

"Adam, hush, let Grandma tell us what happened next."

Kitty just smiled, thinking to herself, "No matter how many times I tell them these stories, they still want to hear them like it was the first time."

"Ok, boys. Well, like I said, first order of business…

Getting back to Dodge…

Matt had rode on into the nearest town, and with the help of a few of the local businessmen and the town banker, they were able to get supplies delivered to Dodge. And Matt was able to make out his official report.

Colonel Forbes sent word to Matt that they had apprehended the other escaped convicts and would be returning them to Leavenworth. With all the work that needed to be done, it made for long days and nights. This was a time for all of the Dodge citizens to pull together.

Over the next few months, things were looking up. Dodge was starting to look like a real town again. Most of the essential buildings and businesses were rebuilt. Matt's office, the bank, the freight office and depot, they were the easiest. They were Brick structures. Kitty did rebuild the Long Branch. Mr. Jonas' store, now had a larger layout to accommodate Doc's office on the ground level.

Once Kitty had the new Long Branch ready, she decided to make a family supper. She knew Doc wanted to make his announcement that he was retiring. Newly would now be the new town doctor. He and Amy had decided to move closer into town.

They were all gathered around the table. Matt, Kitty, Beth, Mary, Festus, Newly and Amy. Conversation was buzzing in all directions. Kitty just sat back smiling. "Dessert Anyone?"

"Why, yes of course." Matt answered first.

"I know you will, Cowboy. I'd be shocked if you didn't. You all stay put. Mary made us a cake for the occasion."

Mary jumped up. "I'll help."

While they were all waiting for Kitty and Mary to come back with cake and coffee they had a visitor. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Hey, Breck. No, not at all. Didn't know you were back in town to stay." Matt said.

"Yes, Marshal."

"Oh, please, it's Matt. Pull up a chair. To what do we owe this visit?"

"Well, I actually need to see Kitty."

"Kitty?" Matt now giving him an inquisitive look.

Doc in a teasing tone, "That's right, keep him on his toes."

Laughing, Breck looked at Matt. "Oh, it's business, legal business."

Shaking his head, "Oh, okay."

"Daddy are you jealous?" Beth said teasing.

"It's bad enough I have to hear it from Doc, but you too?"

When Kitty and Mary returned with cake and coffee she was surprised to see Breck. "Breck Taylor! Come here. Give me a hug."

Matt shot her a look.

"What are you doing here? Join us for cake and coffee? Please."

"Sure, Kitty. Actually, I have some business to discuss with you."

"Now?"

"It's important." He added. "Can we talk in private for a minute?"

"Ok, everyone go on, we'll be right back." They walked to a table in the corner. "Ok, Breck, what is it?"

He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out two envelopes. "Kitty, here, one of these is sealed and addressed to you personally."

"And the other?"

"It's a legal document."

"Breck, who is this from and why are you giving this to me?"

"Kitty, about five or six years ago, Maylee Bains came to see me here in Dodge. She explained the circumstances surrounding custody and adoption of Mary."

"Breck, what are you getting at?"

"Kitty, she had me draw up a will stating that being she was a single mother of the child Mary Bains that in the event of her untimely death, and Mary still being a minor child, she wanted _you_ to be Mary's legal guardian."

"Oh, Breck."

"Kitty, now this is strictly up to you. You don't have to do this. Other arrangements can be made."

"No!" Kitty shouted out before realizing she was that loud.

Matt turned quickly. "Kitty, what is it?"

"Oh, Matt it's alright. I'm alright."

"Kitty, I'll leave you to read your letter." Breck rejoined the group.

Kitty sat for a moment sliding her finger across the seal then she slowly opened it and began to read:

Dear Miss Russell,

Well, in light of the nature of this letter, may I call you Miss Kitty? Needless to say if you are reading this letter, I have passed on from this world and joined my Eli. And that means that our little Mary is not yet a grown woman.

I have thought about this and what I wanted to say to you. I want you to know, I know that when you and Marshal Dillon came to bring me Mary, all those years ago, how difficult it was for you and the pain that was in your heart, even though you had only been her mother for a short time.

And that it why, I was so sure, my decision to keep you a part of Mary's life as she grew up, was a good one. And also, that is what made this decision, the right one.

Mary was brought into both our lives for a reason, different as they may seem, still a reason.

That is why, I had Breckenridge Taylor draw up the papers with my request that _you,_ Miss Kitty, now continue on as Mary's mother. And I do hope you will accept.

I know how much you have and still do love her and I know Mary loves you too. I can rest knowing that in your care she will be secure and safe and most of all have "A Mother's Love."

Thank you for the most precious and wonderful gift you have given me. Now, let me give you and Mary the same gift in return.

Bless You ,  
Maylee Bains

Now holding the letter to her chest, Kitty's eyes were filled with tears.

Matt excused himself from the table and without saying a word, sat beside Kitty. "Honey? What is it?"

She looked at Matt with tear-filled eyes. "Cowboy, I can keep my promise."

"Promise? What do you mean? He was now confused as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"A home."

"Kitty, what are you talking about?"

"I made a promise to Mary."

"You did?"

"I did. I promised her she'd always have a home."

"Ahhh, I remember. So what's that got to do with you crying and does it have to do anything with the letter?"

Shaking her head, she handed him the letter. "It's from Maylee Bains."

Matt read the letter, then, "Kitty, Mary's in good hands. I know how much over the years you've loved her and it's easy to see she loves you too."

Kitty waited. She knew Doc wanted to make his announcement. "I'm sorry, everyone, I believe we were gonna have cake?"

Then Doc stood up. "I want to say something to everyone while you're all here. Now, I've been the town doctor here in Dodge for many years and I've brought many babies into this world, fixed broken bones, dug more than a man's share of bullets out of you, Matt."

"Doc, what you rattling on about?" Festus asked.

What I'm trying to say is, if you'll let me Festus, is I think it's time for me, well, to turn things over to Newly here."

"What do you mean, Doc?"

"He doesn't get it. Why am I not surprised?"

"Oh, Doc..." Kitty said smiling.

"Festus, I'm retiring."

"You leavin', Doc?"

"I said no such a thing. I'm retiring, but I'll still be around just to watch you and torment you when I can."

Everyone started laughing.

Now if you will all, excuse me, I'm tired. I'm saying goodnight and I'll see you in the morning."

Kitty watched as Doc walked out and she leaned into Matt. "He's looking pretty tired."

"Well, Kit, the last few months, they've been hard on him. Now, he can get in some fishing and relax."

"I hope so, Matt."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

PT.13

"Grandpa Was A Hero"

Kitty was still cradling Adam in her arms. "Grandma? That's when you got to be Momma's new momma, huh?"

"It sure was, precious."

"Does everybody get two momma's?"

Smiling down at him, "No, Adam."

"Hush up Adam. Let Grandma tell the story."

"Boys, I'm gonna finish telling you the story."

"Ok."

"We told your Momma, about the letter the next morning."

"Was she happy?"

"I think so, Sweetheart."

"Well, then for the next few years things went pretty well. Oh, your Grandpa he still went out after outlaws and had to do his job, a lot of trips out on the trail."

"I know. That's why you light your lamp so Grandpa can find his way home. Right, Grandma?"

Giving him a tight squeeze, "That's right!"

"See guys, Grandma has it lit now. Grandpa will be able to see it even in the snow."

"Yes, he will."

Both Beth and Mary were getting older. Beth had married a rancher and they had two son's, Michael  
who was named for her mother, and Matthew after Matt. They were twins. And a baby girl, Kathleen Michaela, (Katie).

And Mary met and married the son of Frank Reardon. Frank had married again after he went back to Montana. She was a lovely girl. Mary and Frank Jr. had two son's. Frank III and Adam who was named for Doc. (Their Pap-pap Doc.)

Well then sometime in the mid 80's a group that called themselves, "The Christian Women's Temperance Union," started making a fuss in the state of Kansas about alcohol and how they believed it ruined families. It was started by a woman. Carry Amelia Nation. And she managed to maintain a group of substantial followers. They protested all across the state of Kansas. It made business difficult.

There were protests all the time. They went to the governor and anyone who would listen.

Oh, I tried to fight them but after all the years in the saloon business, it was starting to look like it was time to retire myself. Your Grandpa was also ready to retire. So before things got too bad, I sold the Long Branch… and Grandpa, he retired, and we came out here.

Your momma wanted Grandpa to help her here on the ranch and that way we could always be close to all of you. (She blew them kisses and gave them a WINK.)

So Momma and Poppa, Uncle Frank and Aunt Mary, and all of us now live in this big ranch. That is so right. The Dillon's, the Clayton's and the Reardon's! One big happy family!

"But, Grandpa was always your hero?"

"Yes, boys, I have known and loved your Grandpa for oh forty years or so and I always will. Just like I will always love each and everyone of you! Now, I think it's time you all head up those stairs. Come on, give me lots of your love."

They all jumped up, kissing and hugging her, saying goodnight.

Grandpa and I Love you Boys… Never forget that…!

Beth came down the stairs. "Momma, you let those boys tire you out again?"

Oh, Honey, not at all. Like your sister and you, I have a enormous amount of room in my heart for you all and your father."

"It's late Momma, you going up?"

"In a bit," She looked out the window again.

"Oh, Daddy huh?"

"Uh huh!"

"Are you warm enough?"

"I am, thank you, sweetheart. You go on now. I'll be fine."

"Oh, I see you lit the lamp."

"I did."

"Night, Momma."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

PT.14

"Grandpa Was a Hero" Conclusion

Crackling of the fire pulled her out of the drifting slumber. Just in time she could hear his horse. With a smile forming on her lips, she sat still, waiting. "Is that you, Cowboy?" She asked as she heard the door open.

She didn't hear an answer but she felt two hands on her shoulders. "I hope you kept that fire warm for me, beautiful."

"It's warm, Cowboy, but if that doesn't do it, I think I know another way to warm you up."

"Is that a fact?" He asked.

"Oh, Cowboy. You know that's a fact!"

Pulling her to her feet, "Come here, woman! I've ridden a long way just to hold you."

"Is that all you want to do, is hold me, Cowboy?"

"Kitty, I… I couldn't wait to get here to hold you, to kiss you. Can we…"

Slowly, he slid the shawl off her shoulders, pushed the hair to the side, burying his face in her neck. "Kit, I need you and want you."

"I missed you, Cowboy. But you're here now."

He didn't even wait. He tossed a blanket from the sofa in front of the fireplace, placed a pillow from the chair under her head and the two, even after all these years, the love poured from one to the other. The passion was as strong as the first time. It was once again, the blending of mind, heart, body and soul!

The Sun was coming up across the white crisp snow. Beth and Mary were headed down to start breakfast for the family. "Beth, Momma lit Daddy's lamp again last night."

"I know, Mary, she's done that for as long as I can remember. It's their thing."

"The boys keep her up late last night?"

"She enjoyed it. She was still up when I went to bed. She wanted to sit awhile."

"Beth, do you think when we're their age, we'll still love like that?"

"I don't know but I sure hope so."

Mary walked into the living room. "Momma, your down?"

Kitty didn't answer.

Mary walked over to her. "Momma, did you sleep here all night?"

Mary touched her shoulder. Kitty didn't move. "Beth! Beth! Quick!"

Beth came thru the door. "What is it Mary?"

Mary looked at Beth with tear filled eyes, then looked over at the lamp. It was out. The two girls stood in front of Kitty. Then they knelt down in front of her. She had a smile on her face.

They looked at each other, then Beth said: "Oh, Momma! Daddy came home for you. Mary, she's happy. She's waited five years. Daddy came home for her. They're together again!

For Eternity!"

Fini


End file.
